Magic's In the Makeup - NoDoubt's Return of Saturn
by Passionate Kay
Summary: Lindsay Korman reveals her feelings...


Title: The Magic's In the Makeup (From No Doubt's Return of Saturn)  
Type: Video-Fic  
Summary: Lindsay Korman reveals her feelings...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Screen opens with Lindsay sitting in a makeup chair, while a makeup artist starts to put on Lindsay's pink lip-gloss. Backstage chatter can be heard as she sits quietly staring at her reflection.]  
  
(The Music begins)  
  
(Now the makeup artist has finished the lips and is starting with her blush.)  
  
LINDSAY: (Who is now looking at the mirror which reflects to the camera.)  
Can you tell I'm faking it?  
But I wanna be myself. (Lindsay pushes away a hand that tries to add more lip-gloss, but the hand later comes back to another part of her face.)  
A counterfeit disposition...  
Can't be good for my health.  
  
So many different faces (The makeup artist begins to fix up Lindsay's eyebrow's as she sings to the mirror.)  
Depending on the different phases,  
My personality changes, (Quick flash of different faces "Theresa" has made on Passions.)  
I'm a chameleon.  
  
[Now the scene has changed to Lindsay walking down the backstage area of Passions.]  
  
LINDSAY:  
There's more than one dimension,  
I can fool you and attract attention. (Lindsay reaches for a cookie lying on the snack table, and wants to take a bite.)  
Camouflage my nature, (Someone walks over and takes the cookie from her hand, as if saying that she can't have it because it will ruin her figure, and she shrugs and walks on.)  
Let me demonstrate...  
  
[Lindsay walks on, and begins to see fellow cast mates like Travis, McKenzie, Galen, and Natalie walking by, and they casually wave a hello.]  
  
LINDSAY:  
Makeup's all off. (She unwillingly gives them a soft wave back.)  
Who Am I?  
Magic's in the makeup.  
Who Am I?  
  
[Now the screen has changed to Lindsay standing on the set, singing to the camera before her while the director talks to Travis and Natalie about a scene in the background.]  
  
LINDSAY:  
If you bore me then I'm comfortable.  
If you interest me I'm scared.  
My attraction paralyzes me... (She sighs, looking impatient.)  
No courage to show my true colors that exist.  
  
[Screen flashes and is reveals Lindsay standing before the snack table with Travis to her left, and Natalie to her right.]  
  
LINDSAY:  
But I wanna be the real thing,  
But if you catch my eye can't be authentic.  
The ones I loath are the ones (She glances to Travis and Natalie)  
That know me the best.  
  
[Now the screen shows Lindsay sitting before her mirror taking off her makeup.]  
  
LINDSAY:  
My makeup's all off. (She slowly wipes off her makeup.)  
Who Am I?  
The magic's in the makeup. (Time lapses, revealing Lindsay sitting before her mirror without makeup, staring at her reflection.)  
Who Am I? (She pulls out sunglasses, puts them on, and walks away from the mirror.)  
  
[The screen now shows Lindsay walking down the same path backstage as she did earlier, but this time everyone passes her by, not even noticing who she is.]  
  
(She glances around, seeing Travis, Natalie, Galen, and McKenzie walk by without noticing her.)  
  
LINDSAY:  
The makeup's all off.  
Who Am I?  
If the magic's in the makeup.  
Then who am I? (She shakes her head in disappointment, and walks off the screen, leaving the camera to view everyone scrambling around backstage.)  
  
[The screen flashes again, showing Lindsay walking away from the camera towards a door with an "Exit" sign above it.]  
  
LINDSAY:  
Magic's in the makeup.  
But I wanna be the real thing.  
  
But the magic's in the makeup.  
And I wanna be the real thing.  
  
(Suddenly, a man comes before Lindsay who obviously is a fan, and holds up a piece of paper and pen, asking for her autograph, and a smile. He babbles on about how much she means to him, though we don't hear his voice.)  
  
(Lindsay smiles, and takes off the sunglasses revealing herself without makeup, and she has a smile on her face. She takes the pen and pad, and begins to sign her name with a small message. The man takes the paper and walks off happily, as she turns around and heads for the exit.)  
  
LINDSAY:  
My makeup's all off.  
Who...Am I? (She walks out the exit door, leaving the screen to watch it close by itself.)  
  
(Screen goes black.)  
  
[The End.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...ANOTHER one that came out after listening to some Gwen Stefani music while applying some makeup the other day. Though I don't like Theresa, I bet Lindsay is pretty cool. Anyways, hope all you Terrorsita, or Gwen alike, fans aren't mad at me or something. Love you guys.  
  
-Serena.  
  
By the way...you know you ARE suppose to listen to this with the music. Just do what I do. Bust out the CD player, pop in the CD, and follow the song experiencing Serena-TV music videos right in the comfort of your very home. ;-)  
  
And PLEASE leave a review.  
  
  



End file.
